


【猎神】Gold&Silver

by Dimo82929



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 以前在微博发过的车～是猎神的姐妹ABO
Relationships: Freya/Ravenna (The Huntsman)
Kudos: 14





	【猎神】Gold&Silver

**Author's Note:**

> 以前在微博发过的车～是猎神的姐妹ABO

Gold&Silver

“Ravenna how…are you not…dead?”

Freya震惊地看着面前的人，下意识向后退去，熟悉的触感从腰部传来，那温度几乎要烫伤她。

Freya双手抵在Ravenna的肩头，努力地想隔开二人的距离，Ravenna勾起嘴角

“你怕我？”

手上微微使力，Freya的小腹紧紧地贴到了她的身上。

“no…”

Freya低下头，放在Ravenna肩上微微颤抖的手被她轻轻盖住，

“看到我活着你不开心吗？”

Ravenna的声音在耳边响起，Freya摇了摇头，听着那人慵懒的笑声，感受着熟悉的气息笼罩着自己，Freya有些沉溺其中。

环着自己的手突然撤走，Freya心底居然有一丝的不舍，看着那人走向自己的王座

“唔，你身上的味道变了。”

“我不知道你在说什么……”

Freya背对着她，手轻轻按在胸口压制住刚才漫上心头的奇怪感觉

“你在压抑自己。”

Ravenna的指环一下下地敲击着扶手，金属的声音在大殿里回响着。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

Freya深吸一口气，回过头来，却看到那人玩味地看着自己

“嗯压抑的生活并不好过吧little sister?”

Freya皱起眉头正要说什么，却感觉到空气中传来一股淡淡的气息，这让她不由得红了脸

“Ravenna…你…”

“你抵抗不了的。”

小腹莫名地收紧，Freya酸软的双腿让她几乎想到摔倒在地

“把你的信息素收回去……Ravenna！”

她几乎是咬着牙喊了出来

“你到底要做什么？”

空气中的信息素骤然撤离，Freya喘息着扶着一边的柱子，看着她这狼狈的模样，Ravenna笑着站起身

“我们还有很多事要做，little sister.”

*  
“你给我的猎人军团下了新的命令？”

Freya抬头看向坐在王位上的人

“更好的命令，我想你不会介意的。”

Ravenna回头看向她

“这是我的王国.”

Freya冷下脸来

“你说什么了吗？”

“这是我的王国！”

Freya抬起头来正视着她

“这里永远是你的王国，我的妹妹。”

Ravenna站起身一步步走向她“到这围墙之外，就是我的王国…我说了算…”

当那人走到自己面前时，那强大的信息素再次笼罩了她

Freya眯起眼睛，直视着她

“别忘了你欠我的……”Ravenna手搭上了Freya的肩头

“不要碰我！”Freya躲开她的触碰向后退了几步“不要碰我……”

听着她声音里的颤抖，Ravenna满足地继续逼近她“你对我有感觉的……”

“no…”Freya摇着头向后退去，直到后背撞上了冰墙

“放松，Freya……”

Ravenna将她压在墙上“你一直在靠吃那些药来抑制的吗？”手指撩起她胸前的银发，放在唇边轻轻地吻着

“poor thing…”

“don’t touch me…”

Freya别过脸，不再看她，

“你难道不想念过去在我身边的时候吗？”

Ravenna继续逼近她，浓重的信息素将她紧紧包裹，Freya低着头忍耐着，浑身不停地颤抖，她紧紧咬着唇，生怕自己不小心溢出那羞耻的呻吟。

Ravenna的手像鹰爪一样牢牢扣住Freya的手腕，另一只手则用力捏住了她小巧的下巴，逼迫她抬起头来。

Freya抗拒地想要挣脱开，却依然被对方强硬地掰过脸来，看到那张布满泪痕却写满了倔强的脸，Ravenna一瞬间有些失神。

Freya惨白的脸上带着一丝潮红，冰蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到她的手上，眼圈和鼻头都红红的，像是受了极大的委屈。

“别哭……”

Ravenna感觉自己的嗓音有些沙哑，这样的Freya看上去太美味了，让她有些控制不住地想要把她吃掉。

伸手将她揽进怀里安抚着，Freya这次并没有将她推开，而是缩在她胸前哽咽着，Ravenna收回了刚才咄咄逼人的信息素，伸手将怀里的人抱了起来，坐回了王座上。

Freya双手攥着她的领口，脸埋在她的颈窝，不停抽噎着，Ravenna耐心地抱着她，手轻轻拍着她的后背“像小时候一样，随便逗一逗就哭了。”

不知过了多久，怀里的人渐渐平静下来，Ravenna饶有兴趣地看着她推开自己，狼狈地从自己怀中跳下来，

Freya背对着她整理着裙子“不管你有什么目的，我都不会让你得逞的。”

听那人冰冷的声音，Ravenna靠在王座上支着下巴歪过头“我的目的就是你啊。”

Freya的身体颤抖了一下，慢慢转过身

“是我，还是我的军队？”

“both.”

Ravenna勾起嘴角“你拒绝不了我的，Freya。”

“即使如此，我也不会顺从你的，永远。”

Freya挥了一下宽大的衣袖，转身离开了大殿。看着她的背影，Ravenna依然是那副泰然自若的样子

“interesting”

*

“我很想知道你这些年是怎么忍耐的。”

看着Freya抚过地图的手一顿，Ravenna勾起嘴角“还是说……并没有忍耐……”

“这不关你的事。”Freya皱眉打断了她。

“呵……”

那人冷笑着从王座上站起来“她是叫Sara…是吗？”

Freya感觉到她的逼近，下意识后退几步，却被她按着腰揽进怀里

“区区一个小丫头就能满足你？”

“这跟你无关。”Freya拉开她的手后退几步。

“她动了我的东西，怎么会和我无关？”

Ravenna显然是有些动怒，上前几步拉住了她的手臂，冰层瞬间覆盖了她的手掌，并且不断蔓延开。

Freya用力想挣脱开，却被紧紧抓进那人的怀中

“她只是个工具而已，我不会和一个工具吃醋。”

“闭嘴！”

Freya奋力挣脱开她的桎梏，背过身去准备离开。

Ravenna却不依不饶地跟了过来，拉着她的肩膀让她转过身来，然后将她按在墙上

“她能满足你吗？她吻你的时候你有感觉吗？你是怎么张开腿让她进入你的？”

“你疯了Ravenna！”Freya羞愤地按住她的肩膀“不要碰我！”

“她就可以吗？真可悲啊Freya，她心里甚至没有你，她进入你的时候心里却是想着另一个人，她恨不得杀了你，你知道吗。”

“够了！”Freya猛地推开了她，向上挥手，几道冰棱瞬间拔地而起将Ravenna的身体穿透，Ravenna瞪大了眼睛，愤怒几乎将Freya烧穿。

“how dare you!”

Freya颤抖的手依然保持着刚才的姿势，Ravenna一步一步向她走来。

“我给你的时间够多了，little sister，现在我已经没有耐心了。”

Ravenna冷下脸来讲Freya牢牢扣在怀里，强大的信息素包围了Freya，用力地吻上她颤抖的唇，Freya整个人瘫软了下来，浑身的酥麻让她不能拒绝Ravenna的热情。

感觉到对方的手抚上自己的胸口，Freya难耐地发出了一声呻吟，她几乎想要咬断自己的舌头，Ravenna放开她的唇，转而将手指伸了进去，摆弄着她湿滑的小舌。

看着那张禁欲的脸上终于染上一丝情欲，Ravenna低下头啃咬着她的锁骨，另一只手则顺着她的领口伸了进去，手指传来一阵轻微的刺痛，Ravenna抬起头来

“你还有力气反抗吗？”

Freya无力地咬着她的手指，眼睛带着湿气，轻轻喘息着，

“你这样只会让我更想要你。”Ravenna笑着捏住了她胸前的粉团，指腹蹭过顶端。

“唔……”Freya的眼角流下泪来，她的体质让她在接收Ravenna的信息素时变得尤其敏感，藏在腿心的花瓣在不断地收缩痉挛，胸前也饱胀地挺立起来。

Ravenna剥开她层层包裹的裙子，让那美丽的身体展现出来，

“你比以前还要美味，Freya…是因为小朋友把你照顾的很好吗？”

她含住了那颤抖的樱果，重重地吮吸着。

Freya被强迫张开的嘴里发出了甜腻的呻吟，她闭上眼睛不去看现在的状况，更令人感到羞耻的是，她的脑海中甚至想要Ravenna用力地要自己。

舌尖碾过那已经硬挺的小红果，手指则在她的小腹上滑动着，摸着那里的线条，Ravenna抬起头再次吻住了Freya，可能是这些年来带兵打仗的原因，Freya的腹部不再是那平坦柔软的软肉，而是带着光滑线条的肌理。

感觉到对方下意识地回应，Ravenna更深地吻着她，手滑过她的小腹向下探去，那里意料之中的湿成了一片，花瓣间的小珍珠也已经挺立了起来，当指尖滑过的时候，Freya的喉间传来一声呻吟。

Ravenna挺起身子，左手卡在Freya颈后强迫她抬着头，右手在她的身下滑动着，

“嗯…”Freya皱着眉，眯起眼睛，手无措地攀上Ravenna的肩头，纤细的腰肢下意识地摆动着，她摇着头

“Ravenna no…啊……”

下身的酥麻扩散到了全身，Freya难耐地叫了出来，手指捏紧了Ravenna的衣服，浑身颤抖着，

“舒服吗？”

Ravenna抽出手来，舔弄着手上的银丝，Freya紧紧闭着眼睛不去看她，眼泪控制不住地流了下来。

Ravenna低头吻去她的泪痕

“好好的享受不好吗？Freya…”

下个瞬间，Freya躺倒在了王座里，她惊慌地睁开眼，便看到Ravenna在她的腿间抬头看着她“你会喜欢的。”

知道她想要做什么，Freya想要起身制止，却被Ravenna的黑色魔法牢牢固定在原地，

“不要……”

Freya看着Ravenna慢慢低下头去，柔软的花瓣被另一个湿滑的柔软包裹，她感觉自己理智的那根弦被烧断了。

Ravenna用舌尖勾弄着那颤抖的花核，手指也轻轻地探入了那处潮湿的紧致，Freya的声音让她沉醉，这让她不由得加快了速度，就在那个甬道开始剧烈收缩时，Ravenna站起身来，Freya睁开眼睛，便看到了Ravenna的下身。

她不由得惊恐地挣扎着

“Ravenna 不要……我们是姐妹……”

“现在说这个已经晚了，little sister…”

下身被充满，疼痛让Freya忍不住喊了出来，但身边的信息素让她很快沉溺其中。

当Ravenna开始挺弄腰肢，Freya彻底失去了理智

“啊……Ravenna…Ravenna……”

Ravenna弯下身吻着她，手指用力捏住她胸前的红果，下身快速地挺弄着，虽然Freya已经太久没有被疼爱过，但她现在勾人的模样已经让Ravenna无暇顾及是否会伤到她。

透明的液体从交合处飞溅出来，顺着王座的边缘流到了地板上，听着那羞人的声音，Freya尽力勾住Ravenna的脖颈，随着她的顶弄不断地发出羞耻的呻吟声，疼痛伴随着一阵阵的快感，她觉得自己要被戳穿了。

“tell me you love me…”Ravenna带着喘息的声音在Freya耳边响起，Freya颤抖着抱住她

“i’ve loved you…”

随着Ravenna的深顶，Freya激动地颤抖着双腿，感觉到Ravenna要做的事，Freya奋力挣扎着“no!Ravenna……”感觉到小腹被胀满，Freya眼角被逼出了泪水

“啊啊啊……好多…Ravenna……”

她被那快感刺激得哭了出来，看上去楚楚可怜，Ravenna射了很久才停了下来，被她紧紧地咬着，舒服地叹息着，缓缓退出她的身体，那些白色的液体缓缓地流了出来，竟然有那么多。

Ravenna将她发软的身体抱进怀里，让她靠在自己的肩头，手轻轻抚摸着她的脊背，为她舒缓着高潮带来的刺激，Freya无力地靠在她身上，看着不远处落在地上的自己的王冠。

下巴被温热的手捏住，热切的吻让她沉溺其中，手也不受控制地抚摸上Ravenna的后背和腰肢，感觉自己被抱了起来，对方的坚挺又一次贯穿了她。

Freya颤抖地呻吟着，双手抱紧了Ravenna的脖颈，身体随着她的走动而晃动着，让那里埋得更深

“oh…god…”

Freya难耐地呻吟着，她已经控制不住自己的欲望，现在的她只想让Ravenna好好地爱她。

身体被放到柔软的床上，Ravenna让浑身瘫软的Freya背对着她，看着那粉嫩的花瓣剧烈地张合着，Ravenna修长的手指立刻探了进去，紧致的内壁迅速裹紧了她，颤抖着痉挛着，Freya仰起头，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。

Ravenna从身后伸过手来，手指伸进她的小嘴，Freya乖巧地吮吸着，任由Ravenna的手指搅弄她的小舌，而深埋在她体内的手也开始抽递起来，Freya的呻吟声刺激着Ravenna的神经。

她将Freya翻转过来，正面进入了她，她美丽的妹妹像一只精灵一样，微眯着双眼，脸颊带着潮红，银色的发丝散乱在胸前，Ravenna激动地顶弄着她，Freya伸手将她拉了下来，亲吻着她的锁骨，手指在她的腰间来回抚摸着。

“啊…Ravenna……”

“Freya……”

Ravenna再也忍不住，直起身子将她的腿架到肩头，双手用力固定住她的腰，加速冲刺着，Freya破碎的呻吟声让她愈加兴奋，

“啊…Ravenna…不要这么快……我要……啊……”

Freya只觉得小腹一阵痉挛，海浪般汹涌的快感迅速席卷了她，接着扩散到了全身，她就像是到了云端一般，大脑像是麻痹了一般，眼泪控制不住地流下，而下身也涌出了一股热流。

Ravenna被她高潮后不断收缩的花瓣夹得几乎要射出来，随着她不断地加速，透明的液体被带了出来，打湿了床单，Freya还没从这次的高潮中缓过劲来，便被带向了另一波高潮。

她慌乱地摇着头，呻吟声带了哭腔

“不要了！不要了Ravenna，啊……”

“她没有这么用力地要过你吗？”

随着Ravenna的深顶，体内又是一阵酥麻，接着便是再次被填满的感觉。

Freya被剧烈的快感冲得失去了意识，Ravenna剧烈地喘息着，额头抵在Freya的颈窝，调整着呼吸。

许久，Ravenna才离开了Freya的身体，她起身看着Freya沉静的睡颜，禁欲的脸上哪还有刚才被欲望侵蚀的模样，身上满是自己留下的痕迹，那纤细雪白的腰间和大腿上还有自己刚才一时失手留下的青紫掐痕。

Ravenna下床细心地为她清理着身上的狼藉，那腿间的花瓣也恢复了平时的白粉色，Ravenna忍不住低下头轻轻吻了吻那柔嫩的肌肤，听到她无意识的呻吟声，Ravenna勾起嘴角无声地笑了笑，起身将疲惫的Freya揽进怀里，二人一起睡去。

醒来时，外面昏暗的光正笼罩着窗前的摇篮，Freya皱了皱眉头，坐起身来，薄薄的被单滑了下来，露出了她消瘦的肩头和身上的斑驳。

她冰蓝的眼眸在阴暗的房间里幽幽的发出紫色的光，看向旁边的位置，Ravenna好像睡得很沉的样子，背对着自己缓慢地起伏着。

看着她雪白的背上凌乱的几道抓痕，Freya低垂着眸子，从床尾赤脚下了地，拿起一旁的斗篷披在身上，跪坐在那小小的摇篮边，手指轻轻在摇篮上点着。

下唇的伤口胀胀的，发着烫，还有些痒，她舌尖轻轻扫过那道伤口，然后紧紧地咬住，原本凝固住的血液顺着下唇滑落，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，滴在摇篮上，上面的冰也有些融化。

她狠狠地望向凌乱的床铺，却发现上面的人已经不在了，接着一双手抚上她的肩头，Freya心里一颤，身上抖了一下，

“你每天都要这样吗？”Ravenna低沉的声音从头顶传来。

Freya没有回答，低下头将脸颊贴在摇篮上，闭上了眼，Ravenna看着她的背影，心头涌上一阵酸痛的感觉，但立刻就消失了。

“回床上去，Freya”

还是那高高在上的命令的语气，Freya像是没有听到一般伏在摇篮上，看着不为所动的妹妹，Ravenna想要发火，却狠不下心，她蹲下身，从身后将Freya抱进怀里

“i’m sorry…”

Freya闭着眼靠在摇篮的边缘，眼泪无声地落下，甚至比之前还要汹涌，手紧紧地抓着摇篮，她已经知道了真相，但却要比之前还要痛苦，

——Ravenna是她的姐姐，现在是她唯一的亲人，但是却夺走了她的孩子。

听着Freya愈发大声的哭泣声，Ravenna心里也愈发复杂，她一直觉得为了得到Freya，她可以牺牲任何人，即使是那个无辜的孩子，现在Freya确实只属于她了，但这真的是她想要的吗？

Freya颤抖着，手上的寒冰笼罩了整个摇篮

“my baby…i loved her…why?why!”

看着她脸上蔓延的冰纹，Ravenna只能将她抱紧，Freya身体骤然变冷，寒气让Ravenna的身体逐渐展露出金色的外表，她依然不为所动地抱紧怀中脆弱的人。

Freya闭着眼颤抖着，这寒气几乎要将她自己的心脏冻结，这是她第一次感受到力量的失控，这个感觉让她有些害怕。

她睁开眼，便看到Ravenna金色的手臂，上面凝结着一层薄薄的寒冰，抬起头，就看到Ravenna的脸，她的半张脸都变成了金色，嘴唇有一些轻微的颤抖。

Freya惊慌地双手捧住她的脸，收回了魔法，细碎的雪花从屋顶飘落下来，Ravenna的身体逐渐回暖，她低下头看着Freya，她冰蓝色的眸子里写满了焦急，眼底还凝着一层潮湿。

轻轻抚上她皱紧的眉头，Ravenna低下头吻了吻她带着伤口微微肿起的下唇

“i’m sorry...Freya…”

收紧手臂，将她抱进怀中。

Freya脸贴着她的颈窝，她不知道该怎么办，心中的负罪感几乎要把她撵碎，面前的人害死了她的孩子，但她也是自己唯一的亲人了，不管是仇人还是亲人，她们都是永远不能发生那不伦关系的人，更何况她是自己的姐姐。

Freya感觉内心的恐惧几乎要压断她的神经，本就冰凉的身体上布满了冰痕，

“Freya…”一直沉默着的Ravenna终于开了口“我会永远陪着你的。你不会再失去任何东西了，我保证…”

“因为都已经被你夺走了，是吗？”

Freya颤抖地回应“我已经没有可失去的了……”

——她的国家，她的军队，她的孩子……现在只剩这空落落的城堡。

“你还有我……”

Ravenna第一次感觉自己有些没底气，Freya变成这个样子是自己一手造成的，她应该是最没有资格跟她说这些的人，但她不在乎，至少她终于得到Freya了。


End file.
